Truth or Dare: Gred and Forge's Version
by MiniBuzzy
Summary: Ginny posts some accusations about McGonagal and our favorite headmaster; causing Fred and George to get detention. Revenge? Of course. But revenge the Weasley way? Evil incarnated into human  or truth and dare  form. R/Hr, H/G. NO TWINCEST!


**Miriflowers: Hello, you demented peeps! And no, I do not mean the fattening marshmallow puffs that they sell in stores. Although that would be an interesting idea; demented easter candy...hmm...XD Only joking! Anywho, this has no specific year, though I think it would fit in pretty much anywhere. :) Romione to the MAX! XD Crazy shipper here. Anyways, on with the story!**

**BuzzCat: Hey crazed readers, both human and nonhuman! Miriflowers and I have co-authored this story, for my good friend greenlover2. She has handed us this amazing challenge, and now we need YOUR help! Please review and make our days! Oh, and Romione does rock and demented easter candy sounds like oddles (not noodles, oodles) of fun! Or in my case, evil world domination… BUT WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?**

**Disclaimer: The sky is grey. The grass is purple. Grass doesn't grow at all. I am not JK Rowling. Some of the very sad but true facts in my world. :'(**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK, and unless Buzzy's not telling me something VERY IMPORTANT, neither is she.**

Harry was confused about a lot of things as Fred and George started off the game. Ginny looked ready to burst free from her restraints (again) and wring their necks like chickens. Hmm...chickens, Harry thought as he looked at Ron and Hermione's pale faces. Interesting...

Harry supposed that he should organize his thoughts for hapless readers such as yourselves. You see, Ginny, who turned out to be just as big of a prankster as Fred and George when she wasn't ogling him, had gotten Fred and George a detention with McGonagal after she insinuated something rather crude about their Transfiguration professor and their headmaster. Since it had been posted on the bulletin board, McGonagal had immediately suspected the twins; hence the month-long duration of their detention nights. So now the twins had kidnapped them after their first detention and were extracting revenge by tying them all to chairs, stealing Snape's whole store of veritaserum, and forcing it down their throats. Lovely.

"Now to all of you not participating in this delightful spectacle, we will now ask you to either pay to listen or be deaf to all these lovely confessions." Fred started, grinning when George's box labeled with "ENTRANCE FEES: 3 SICKLES" quickly filled.

"Thank you, our fine costom- AHHH! TIE HER BACK UP! SHE'S GOING TO MURDER US ALL!" George screamed as Ginny ripped through the ropes binding her to the chair and leapt to her feet. Fred gave her a slightly amused look and flicked his wand lazily at her and causing her to go back to her previous state.

"Bugger. I was REALLY looking forward to getting out of it." Ginny groaned then looked odd for a moment; as if she hadn't meant to say that. Fred and George exchanged a knowing grin and started the game.

"So Harry...Truth or Dare? And you do realize that we will make you do the most disgusting and potentially life-threatening things you have ever heard of if you choose dare." George said, looking like a bird of prey for a moment.

Harry blanched and stuttered out, "T-truth."

"Alright, then-"

"Let's see how you like THIS one!" finished Fred, and he nudged George, who started to recite their question.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

"Um," Harry began, looking like death warmed over, "I-accidentally-touched-Elosie-Midgen's-arse." Everyone looked shocked for a minute, but then the room dissolved into laughter. Even Hermione was suppressing giggles. Ginny was the only one who was not amused; she looked more like a combination of repulsed and jealous. Not pretty.

"C'mon, Harry, let's get the metaphorical ball rolling." Fred said, showing the benefits of his Muggle Studies class. Every non-muggleborn in the room gave him an odd look, but shrugged and turned their attention back to Harry. Harry gulped. He wasn't evil by nature, he was just...curious.

"How many girls have you actually dated?" he asked George, who grinned.

"Do you mean dated or shagged?" Fred asked, making Hermione start reprimanding him before he got tired of it and shot a silencing charm at her. Hermione did not look pleased.

"The former, please." Harry asked, making the twins chuckle in unison. It was kind of creepy when they did that.

"Around twenty-eight." he answered, flashing him a smile and continuing.

"Ah...I think Ickle Ronnikin is due for some truth-telling. Or dare-doing, of course, but he has been warned." George said. Ron paled and looked like he was ready to bolt, but the ropes held fast.

"So, Ron, out of all the Hogwarts ladies, which one do you fancy the most?" George asked with an evil grin flashing across his face. Hermione looked like she was protesting again, and Fred yawned while he petrified her.

"Er-my-knee." Ron grunted out through his teeth, and the entire room burst out into laughs, cheers, random fits of dancing, and congratulatory snogs. George groaned as he slipped a galleon into Fred's hand. Ron looked murderous.

"Alright, Ronnie, now pick either Hermione or Ginny, because if you pick harry again it'll get boring." Fred said, idly flipping the galleon from one hand to the other, making George glare at him.

"How 'bout Ginny?" Ron asked, and Ginny grunted in a non-committal way.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked, looking at her face keenly. Ginny grinned.

"Not at the moment, but I have been known to in the past." she answered, making Ron and the twins raise their hackles and glare at the surrounding males of Gryffindor house suspiciously. Ginny rolled her eyes and attempted to change the subject. Harry, who had just seemed to have shaken himself out of his shocked my-best-mate-loves-my-other-best-mate state now looked around with just as much curiosity.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" she asked, grinning as Fred took off the full body-bind curse and Hermione shot up. She blinked her eyes a few times and shook herself to get rid of the nasty Help-I'm-Frozen-And-I-Can't-Get-Up feel.

"Erm...considering your tendency towards wickedness, I'd say truth." Hermione answered, making the whole room groan; it had been one of their last chances to see something truly hilarious.

"Briliant," Ginny said ominously, making Hermione gulp, "I would now like to inquire as to the hair color and eye color of your beloved." Hermione paled, and Ron looked at her intently. Fred grinned and shot a full body-bind curse at him for the fun of it.

"Would you look at that expression." George sighed, making everyone collapse with laughter.

"Red and blue." Hermione murmured out of the corner of her mouth, praying that Ron could not lip-read. Thank goodness you couldn't hear when afflicted with a full body-bind curse. It had something to do with the fine workings of your ears not vibrating, or some such things.

Ginny grinned her evil demonic grin, and Hermione was suddenly very, very afraid. She grinned and freed Ron with a swish of her wand.

"Thanks." He mumbled, shiking himself in a way much like Hermione to try to get rid of the I'm-petrified feeling. As usual, it worked.

"So, I do believe it is my turn?" Hermione said, nodding. She received many nods in return.

"George. What do you want?" Hermione asked, turning to Fred

Fred grinned happily and said, "Well, I was thinking we could start with a little foreplay and then-" He was cut off by Ron leaping over his bonds and pretty much strangling him. After much swearing, bruising, and pain on both parts, Ron was once again tied up, Ginny had her devious look on, and everyone else was barely holding in the laughter.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "You know what I meant. Continue."

"What the hell. Truth." Fred said after a moment's thought.

Hermione thought for a second as well and asked, "Very well. Have you ever crushed on one of our professors?" Fred blushed deeply, only heightening everyone's interest in the reply.

He muttered something incoherent and George asked with murderous intent, "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Fred said the same thing, with minimal volume. Ginny finally leapt out of her bonds, whacked Fred upside the head, and sat back down in her chair.

"MINERVA EFFING MCGONAGALL, THAT'S WHO!" Fred shouted. This declaration was met by stunned silence.

Ron couldn't help it; he snickered quietly and muttered, "McGonagall… honestly George…"

"What. The. Hell." George said slowly. Fred looked like he wished very much that the earth would swallow him up. But no such luck.

"There's more." He said, well, rather the veritaserum said. More shocked silence. As much as he wished his moth to stay shut, Fred found himself saying, "Sinistra."

George burst out laughing, "So that's why you wouldn't miss any Astronomy!"

"Shut it." Fred said, shoving his twin. George was not obliged.

"Alright, so we all know George's type. Long, dark hair, fair skin, and over 40." Ginny said, making everyone laugh. Ron was quickly rolling on the floor (which was surprising, since he was still tied to a chair.) Fred couldn't take it anymore; he jumped up and said,

"What, have you seen them recently? One time I caught Minerva with her hair down—literally—and it was like," he put his hand at his knees, "it was so amazing! And it was night, so it looked really dark and her skin was looking all pearly, and she was speaking to herself, and her voice was soft, and… AARGH!" he threw his hands up and sat down, crossing his legs indiscreetly. George smirked away.

Hermione laughed and said, "Your turn Fred."

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Now please review for greenlover2's, Miriflowers's, and BuzzCat's sake! Oh, and flames are welcomed by BuzzCat. But please PM them to her. Thanks and cookies to you all!**

**A/A/N (assistant auther's note): REVIEW, BUGGER IT! XD That is, for the sake of conventionality: Review, IF YOU PLEASE. Which you will when faced with my knife. Muhahaha...**


End file.
